The Best Inside Joke
by Smoothie-chan
Summary: Zexion and Demyx have some great inside jokes, but there is one that will always be the best. Zemyx, mentioned AkuRoku, fluff. Rated T for language.


Okay, so it's been a while since I've written anything and I am just so ultra happy I actually finished a story. I haven't been able to write anything for six weeks now and you have no idea how pleased I am. This is a special little yaoi story, and if you don't like yaoi I suggest you hit the back button. I own none of these characters or stores or cars, but I do own the Impatient Cat Joke. Hehe. Enjoy the story! x3

* * *

Zexion and Demyx always had inside jokes. There were very many of them, and it was hard to keep count now. The last one they wrote down was the "impatient cat" knock-knock joke. And that was number two-hundred thirty-seven. That's a big number, triple digit, and they knew it had grown even bigger since then. The jokes started when they first walked into ninth grade. The doors to high school opened as the ones to middle school closed, the name freshman had been tagged on their minds, and the excitement was overwhelming. You see, Zexion and Demyx had known each other since the first day of kindergarten, when Demyx saw Zexion all alone during playtime, and Demyx approached him and got him to play on the jungle gym. Now in high school, they made sure they had their lockers next to each other and on the top row. Both boys were actually pretty tall, even though Demyx was at least half a foot taller than Zexion.

When they walked into Twilight Town High School, they were talked insanely, throwing their heads back and laughing loudly every few minutes. The words they exchanged became the first inside joke of high school.

"Zex, you know the best part of high school?" Demyx asked as soon as the bus pulled up to the school.

"What?" Zexion replied, standing and moving into the aisle at the end of the line to get off. Demyx went right behind him, silently admiring the tight jeans Zexion chose to wear that day.

When they walked through the doors, Demyx told him, "The best part about high school is that you get free period to do whatever you please," with a wink.

Zexion laughed, barking madly, and nodded in agreement as they headed towards their newly assigned lockers.

The inside jokes grew and grew, and they wrote them all down in the black notebook Zexion kept with him. When summer time came, they would look back in the notebook and laugh at how large the number was (69). Over that summer, they got jobs in the mall, Demyx at the FYE and Zexion at Barnes and Noble. When the paychecks would come in, they would put it in their savings to buy themselves a good car, and over their lunch break they would enjoy Subway or something in the food court. Then when the end of summer approached, they would spend some of their savings to buy school supplies and new clothes for the upcoming school year.

Sophomore year came and Demyx and Zexion weren't the goofy little freshmen anymore. Instead, they were the sophisticated sophmores that the freshmen looked up to. Demyx walked into school with his green shirt and almost tight, but still loose pants, while Zexion had his tight jeans and a black band shirt. They started laughing at something their fellow sophmore Axel had said, and that signified the third best inside joke, because last year's had become fourth.

"Demyx, wanna know something funny?" Axel asked, reaching into his backpack and pulling out a book as they walked up to the doors. Zexion pulled open one of them and let Demyx and Axel pass by before going in himself.

Demyx smiled, "What is it?"

Axel flipped through it until he found it. The picture of the ghost woman, deformed and ugly in her zombie-like wrath. He held his finger there and closed the book, telling Zexion to cover Demyx's eyes. Demyx felt Zexion's chest to his back as his hands covered the blond's eyes. The red-head opened up the book again and showed Zexion, who grimaced at first then laughed, before he put it inches from Demyx's face. The slate-haired boy withdrew his hands and took a baby step back and Demyx opened his eyes.

"HOLY SHIT!" Demyx screamed, jumping up in the air at the sight of the lady. Axel nearly fell to the floor laughing, but instead he dropped the book and hunched over, holding his stomach while chuckling hard. Zexion laughed as Demyx turned to him and buried his face in Zexion's hair (because Zexion wasn't tall enough). Zexion wrapped his arms around Demyx and patted his back, saying there wasn't anything to be afraid about and it was just a picture. When Demyx finally calmed down, he looked back at the picture and noticed how funny it was. They wrote this joke in the notebook, claiming it the "Scary/Funny Picture That Made Demyx Shit His Pants" joke.

More inside jokes were made during the year, most of them being of how Zexion was getting taller but Demyx still beat him by three inches and such. They still worked their jobs and got paid, saving up for a glorious car their parents were going to pay half of. When summer was once again the present, they each picked up another shift, trying desperately to save up for not only a car, but also a PlayStation 3 and a new computer. As summer was beginning to fade away, they invented all their friends to Demyx's to look through their notebook of inside jokes, laughing at themselves and being proud for coming up with such silliness of a total of 138.

Demyx, Zexion, Axel, and Roxas returned to school as proud juniors, the ones that freshmen and sophomores looked upon the most, always copying something cool a junior had done the previous day. They walked into school and at their lockers, Roxas decided to say something that wasn't perverted for once.

"Zexion, I think I'm taller than you," he said, stepping up to the bookworm. Zexion's nose was at his chin and when they measured the four inch difference, Zexion sulked moodily for the first half of the day. This became the second best inside joke.

The year grew on, the jokes coming with it. The boys finally had enough to buy a decent car in the middle of the year, and they were ever so proud to drive to school. Summer came, along with promotions to assistant manager and a new computer for each of them. Summer left traces of the gatherings they had, overlooking the inside jokes and loosing count. Finally they decided to leave it at 237: Impatient Cat.

Zexion felt a little more emotional about Demyx over the summer and came to realize that after almost 12 years, he was in love with the boy. Very much in love with him. He decided to confront Demyx about it as they each pulled into the school parking lot in their separate cars, being a little early. The seniors stepped out and the shorter of the two rushed to Demyx and gave him a hug and a quick kiss on the lips. Demyx blushed beet red.

"Zexy, what was that for?" he asked, his voice shaking a bit. Zexion whispered so softly the blond could barely hear the slate-haired one.

"I love you."

Demyx grinned as though he were the happiest man in the world and began giving Zexion small kisses as Axel and Roxas pulled up. Their foreheads were joined and they looked each other in the eyes and Demyx said,

"I love you too."

As Axel and Roxas were making out fervently against Axel's Hyundai, they pulled out the black notebook and wrote down the best inside joke they knew.

"Number whatever: Love and kisses."

* * *

By the way, the Impatient Cat joke goes like this.

"Knock, knock."

"Who's there?"

"Impatient cat."

"Impati--"

"MROWR!"


End file.
